Walk the Walk
by MyCrAzyWorld
Summary: This is the sequal to Can't Compete. A part two I guess you could call it. We all know Jason can talk the talk, but can he walk the walk?


**I know I said this would be posted awhile ago, but a lot has been going on. So I'm just going to apologize and say I hope you all didn't get tired of waiting for this part two! I know a lot has happened on the show since my first part, but hopefully you all still are interested! I just quickly want to say thank you to everyone who read and reviewed…they were amazing and I was just blown away. SO THANK YOU! And I hope you all enjoy the second installment!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own General Hospital or the characters!**

Startled awake Jason's first instinct is to sit up to find what caused him to wake up, but feeling Sam snuggled into his chest he instead relaxes his body and wraps an arm tighter around her. Once his eyes adjusted the darkness that had overcome the room while they slept, Jason looked down at Sam's peaceful form and smiled. While awake she was a ball full of energy that Jason struggled to keep up with, which is why he would take moments like this that didn't happen often to just stare at her…taking in the fact she was in his life and being grateful for that fact

She was so beautiful, inside and out, and she didn't see it. But Jason could. Every day he was reminded about how compassionate Sam could be. She was always there when Jason needed her, or Michael, her sisters, even her clients got the best Sam had to offer. It frustrated Jason to hear Sam say she couldn't compare to Courtney or Brenda, because not only could she. She was so much better than the two of them! Because for as generous as they were with their time and their money, neither were like Sam who put all of herself into whatever she were fighting for. And both were two of the most judgmental women Jason had ever met, always wanting Jason to change for them, to be at their beck and call. Sam was never like that. She has always accepted him for who he was and the time he could offer her…which lately wasn't a lot, but he was going to fix that! He loved her, for all that and more. Sam not only accepted him she stood beside him at times and did the dirty work, helping him, supporting him, and loving him. Why couldn't she see that?

Jason knew the answer to that and it was entirely his fault, he has made Sam doubt herself. Because he had once so easily tossed her aside thrown away what they had together, a mistake he would have to live with the rest of his life. A mistake that almost cost him Sam, and even though they had started to work past it, they obviously had a long way to go. Sam still lived with those insecurities and as tough of an act she put up Jason would have to remember it was just that…an act. Pulling her closer Jason lowered his lips to her forehead and lets them linger, smiling when she releases a breathless sigh and snuggling even closer into him, her arm snaking around his waist. Closing his eyes to get some more sleep the beep of his phone informing of a new message let's Jason know that nose was what probably woke him up in the first place.

Looking down at a peaceful Sam Jason mentally contemplates whether he should risk moving for the phone and waking Sam, or letting it wait until morning. Before he can come to a decision the phone starts ringing and Jason hesitates to answer it. Whoever it was could just leave another message. Closing his eyes Jason releases a relieved sigh when the phone silences. Just as he was starting to doze off it starts up again and he suppresses a groan. Whoever it was wasn't giving up.

"Answer it." Sam groans rolling slowly on her back, careful to not roll off the couch, all while keeping her eyes closed tight.

"No, they can leave a message." Jason responds regretting the phone woke her up. He could see the circles under her eyes earlier and Sam had even admitted she hadn't been well lately. She needed her rest.

"Jason whoever it is isn't going to quit until they've spoken to you." Sam whispers opening her eyes to stare into his, an understanding look passing between them. She wasn't angry about the intrusion, another reason Jason loved her. Sam accepted it all. "Who knows, it might be about the Balkan, maybe Spinelli was able to pull himself away from Brenda for five minutes and did what I pay him to do." Sam grumbles rising up and reaching for the phone, which had stopped ringing again, and handing it to Jason.

"Or it's Carly, wanting to know where I am so she can come find me…trying to further her agenda to get rid of Brenda."

Smirking at the thought, Sam could sympathize with Carly, even silently cheer her on, although she would never admit it out loud. "If it is Carly she definitely won't stop until she's spoken to you, plus she's smart enough to figure out if you're not at home or the office there's a good bet she'll come here next. And Jason I really don't want Carly to start showing up here like she does your place…I would like to try and keep this a Carly free zone if at all possible." Sam says as she waves her arms around the room and giving him a serious look.

Chuckling Jason was stopped from responding by the phone starting up again. Groaning he answers it and reluctantly raises it to his ear without reading the caller ID first. "Alright already, what is the emergency?"

Sam was a little startled about how Jason was behaving, usually when his phone rang he was on it right away…whatever business it pertained to was too important to wait. And Sam understood that, Jason handles a lot of the business, with Sonny only acting as the figurehead. Not to mention he was practically the town bodyguard…wherever danger lurked Jason was sure to come put a stop to it…something else Sam could understand and live with. So it was just odd to see him so reluctant now, not that she minded. Some of her best memories were the times her and Jason got away from the town and their phones, the drama and people. But right now was not a good time to be doing that; with Michael so messed up and this Balkan character causing problems, forcing Brenda into their lives. It was definitely a time to stay connected with the outside world.

From the sounds of Jason's end of the conversation it wasn't Carly who kept calling, or Spinelli for that matter. Confused Sam sat up straighter and watched Jason on the phone, getting more agitated as the call continued. With furrowed brows she leans forward to try and hear the other end, but all she can make out is a female voice. "Who is that?" She whispers to Jason.

Grimacing at Sam, knowing she wasn't going to like the answer Jason sighs. "Listen Suzanne I don't have to watch over Brenda all day and night. That's what I pay my men to do." Sure enough at the mention of the woman's name Sam shakes her head and pushes herself up from the couch, pacing away from Jason.

"Unbelievable!" Sam mutters to herself walking towards her desk and starting to straighten up the papers there. What right does the woman have calling Jason like that? Angrily cleaning up her living room Sam completely tunes out the rest of Jason's conversation. She was just about finished folding up the blankets when he hangs up and stands to face her.

"Sam…"

"I can't stand that woman." Sam says without preamble. "What does she want from you now Jason?" She asks tossing the neatly folded blanket down on the couch and crossing her arms over her chest.

Understanding her frustration and wishing there was a way to soothe her Jason rubs the back of his neck and sighs. "Apparently Sonny stopped by the penthouse and Suzanne caught him and Brenda having a moment or something…"

"A moment?" Sam asks skeptically, eyebrows raised.

"I don't know Sam. But Suzanne just wants Brenda far from Sonny, that's all I do know."

"And she expects you to make sure that happens?" Sam scoffs. "Does she know Sonny Corinthos? Does she know the apparently undeniable bond, the chemistry, the love that he and Brenda share? Nothing is going to stop Sonny from seeing Brenda. Especially you Jason!"

"I know that Sam, but..."

"Remember what happened when you tried to keep Sonny away from your sister?" Sam goes off pacing again. "You two were at odds for months Jason!"

"I know Sam, which is what I've told Suzanne and Brenda both. I'm not getting into it with them. I've tried and failed in the past and I've learned my lesson. The two of them are going to make their own mistakes and I don't want any part of it." He had walked forward and grabbed hold of her shoulders, stopping her pacing and forcing her to look him in the eye. "I'm trying to keep myself as far out of Brenda's chaotic life as possible, I'm only involved to the point of keeping her protected from the Balkan."

"I know." Sam says quietly, having calmed down a little. "I'm sorry for freaking out on you, I don't know what's wrong with me." She sighs rubbing a hand over her forehead. "I feel like I've been all over the place lately."

Frowning and running a hand down the back of her head to cup her neck Jason pulls her in close to kiss her forehead. "Well you said you haven't been feeling well lately, maybe that has something to do with it?"

"Yea…maybe." Sam says nodding her head and looking up at Jason. "So what's happening now? Do you want to maybe go grab something to eat…or we could just order in?"

Groaning Jason shakes his head. "As great as both those ideas sound I have to run back to the penthouse." And before Sam can ask why, Jason jumps right into an explanation. "Right now Sonny, Brenda, and Suzanne are over there…possibly tearing the place apart as we speak. I just want to go over and put a stop to it once and for all, before this takes over my life anymore than it has."

Disappointed, but not wanting to show it Sam puts on her brave face and nods her head. "Yea you probably should head over there before things get to out of hand. I'll be fine, maybe I will call up Alexis and see what she and the girls are doing."

Jason had to admit Sam was good, but he could still read the disappointment in her eyes and wanted to see it gone before he had to leave. "You could do that or how about you give me 30 minutes to get things straightened out over there and then you can come over and we can have dinner there. How does that sound?" The instant spark that enters Sam's eyes lets Jason know she likes the idea.

"That sounds great actually…make it Chinese and I'm all yours." Sam smiles, feeling happy that the night wasn't a total wash and she would still get to spend time with Jason…she had really missed him this past week. "That gives me just enough time to get cleaned up."

"You look fine just like that." Jason shakes his head and looks at Sam from head to toe, liking what he saw. If only those circles under her eyes weren't as pronounced he would feel better.

Rolling her eyes and looking down at herself Sam shakes her head."Jason you may not care about fashion, but you have an international supermodel living in your penthouse. I won't be going over there in my sweaty workout clothes. That just isn't going to happen."

"Brenda doesn't care what you're wearing Sam."

"But I do." Sam insists, knowing Jason wasn't going to get it. He was simple guy with simple tastes, and normally Sam was too, but in this instance with Brenda being thrown in her face Sam felt the need to do a little extra. Just to show, not only Jason, but the rest of the town that Sam McCall wasn't only a great PI and fearless, but also could clean up pretty good too.

Seeing no reason to argue over something so trivial Jason just sighs. "Ok, I'll order the food on my way home and see you in a half hour?"

"Umm…yea…that should be enough time." Sam hesitates trying to think about how much time she would need.

Shaking his head again at the sheer absurdness of cleaning up just to come over Jason leans forward and gives Sam a quick peck on the lips. "You look beautiful the way you are." He says pulling away and staring intently for a minute. Reluctant to leave he leans in for one more kiss, this one longer that the last until, finally Sam pulls away, equally reluctant to see him leave.

"Ok if you don't go now they're might not be a home for us to go to later." And with a small chuckle and a gentle shove towards the door Sam hurries down the hall to her bedroom in a rush to get cleaned up. Entering the connecting bathroom Sam opens her vanity to grab her mascara and is startled when a small compact falls out into the sink. Picking it up Sam sees it's not a compact, but her birth control pills and remembers she hadn't taken her one for today yet. Opening the pack Sam freezes and the container falls back into the sink. "Oh my god." Sam says in awe staring at her reflection in the mirror, her eyes as wide as saucers.

Regretting having answered his phone Jason is silently grumbling to himself as he steps off the elevator for his floor and notices Max and Milo are both cringing as they stand guard at the door. "What's wrong?" He asks, not really wanting to hear the answer.

The brothers share a look, before Max steps forward to answer. "Well Mr. C and Ms. Barrett were talking when that lady umm Ms. …"

"Suzanne." Jason supplies the name when Max falters.

"Right…well she showed up and now the three of them are in there arguing, have been for the last fifteen minutes now I think." Max looks at Milo.

"And then Spinelli arrived." Milo adds hesitantly.

"Right…But we haven't heard a lot from him since he went in."

"Mostly it's just Mr. C and Suzanne that we can hear." Milo says looking at his brother for confirmation.

"We didn't know if you would want us to go in and stop them or stand out here so we've kind of been just waiting."

"It's fine. I'm here now so you two just stay here." Shaking his head as he passes them Jason rubs the bridge of his nose with two fingers before entering, knowing this would be a headache.

"Brenda don't you understand what a connection to a man like Sonny Corinthos might do to your reputation?" Suzanne asks standing at the one end of the couch, staring intently at Brenda who was just sitting there with her arms crossed over her chest. "Not to mention the reputation of the whole organization. What about the charity?"

"Oh don't go saying anything about my name and reputations." Sonny argues standing by the fireplace and glaring at Suzanne. "I'll have you know I've donated a lot of money to many organizations and helped out plenty of charities…and their reputations aren't ruined by that."

"I don't care about anything that concerns you Mr. Corinthos. I'm just concerned about Brenda and what kind of effect this might have on her and her career. She has a lot of people that count on her."

"You mean you count on her." Sonny grumbles.

Jason had enough already and slammed the door loudly behind him to get all their attention. "What is going on here?" He asks once all eyes are on him and that's when he notices Spinelli was nowhere to be found.

"Where have you been?" Suzanne asks critically, ignoring Jason's question.

"It doesn't matter where I've been." Jason responds tossing his keys and phone down on the desk.

"Yes it does matter, when I hire someone to protect Brenda I expect them to do their job."

"And you didn't hire Jason!" Sonny says coming to stand behind Brenda. "He isn't being paid to watch Brenda and she is in no danger right now."

"I would have to disagree." Suzanne says disdainfully, looking down at Sonny before turning back to Jason. "I asked you to keep this man away from her."

"Jason will do no such thing. If Brenda and I want to see each other we will."

"Will you two just stop it!" Brenda snaps standing up from the couch to glare at both of them. "You two are acting like I'm some possession, like a china doll or something and it's ridiculous."

"I agree." Jason mutters shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Suzanne if I want to see Sonny I will, I'm sorry if you don't agree with that choice, but you don't own me or control who I associate with." Brenda says firmly before turning to stare at Sonny. "And I told you Sonny, repeatedly, I don't want to see you. This…this thing between us isn't healthy and I can't keep doing this. We can't keep doing this." Turning to Jason, looking for back up she's not surprised when he just holds his hands up.

"I'm staying out of this."

"Fine, thanks a lot." She says before turning back to look at the other two. "Now will both of you just quit it? God." She huffs shaking her head and brushing past Jason to head up the stairs. "I just want to be left alone!" She shouts down to the three of them before they hear the slamming of her door. The whole action reminded Jason of a sullen teenager.

Before Jason can say anything to the other two who started after Brenda in shock, Spinelli comes running out of the kitchen with a tray full of what looked like the food he had bought for her. "Has the Divine One decided to dine in the solitude of her room?" He asks, oblivious to the tension in the room. "Perhaps she'll accept the company of the Jackal…"

"No Spinelli." Jason shakes his head and tries to hold back his annoyance with the younger man.

"Does Stonecold wish to bring the Divine One her refreshments?" Spinelli asked with a small smile.

"No I don't and you aren't either." Jason sighs, rubbing his forehead. "Go bring the tray back to the kitchen."

"But the Divine One…"

"Now!" Jason barks causing everyone in the room to jump, including Sonny who rarely saw Jason snap at the computer geek.

"As you wish." Spinelli cowers out of the room, avoiding the gaze of Suzanne and Sonny.

"Now if only you could show that kind of authority over your friend here and Brenda's security we would be in much better shape." Suzanne says with a firm nod.

"Oh would you just stop…" Sonny shakes his head and slices a hand through the air.

"ENOUGH!" Jason shouts looking between the two and pleased to see he finally had both their attention. "Sonny I think you should leave." Jason says first and when his long time friend looks ready to argue Jason silences him with a look. "You heard Brenda Sonny, she's not going to change her mind. Not tonight at least so just go." Sonny clearly wanted to argue, but Jason had already yelled at Spinelli and the rest of them. He knew his chances of pissing off his friend even more were high. Besides, Brenda clearly needed some time to clear her head. Clearing his throat Sonny just nods his head in Jason's direction before quietly leaving the penthouse, sending Suzanne a glare when she mutters good riddance as he passes.

Suzanne waits until the door is closed before turning to Jason. "Well I appreciate your support, I don't know how Brenda can think she was ever in love with that man."

With a humorless laugh Jason shakes his head and runs the back of his neck. "I didn't do that in support of you, so don't get any ideas."

"What do you mean?"

"Let's get something straight here…I got involved to protect Brenda from the Balkan, that's it. Not to monitor her social life and cater to your demands."

"Now see here Mr. Morgan…"

"It's Jason." He interrupts her tossing his keys onto the desk and checking his watch. Sam should be here in twenty minutes, but that was only if she got ready fast which Jason doubted she did.

"Jason…" she says annoyed at the interruption. "I've hired you therefore I have some say over what you do."

"If that's the case then you can take Brenda back to Rome with you, I'll give you the names of some people I know who would be more than willing to do what you tell them to, because that is not how I operate."

"Perhaps that's what we should do then, because I won't tolerate this insolence." Suzanne says with her chin held high, not one to back down to a challenge.

"That's fine." Jason shrugs his shoulders, calling her bluff. "But I have to tell you that by doing so you're placing Brenda in danger, because none of them can protect her the way I can here."

"Is that so?" She says skeptical.

"Yes." Jason responds without blinking. "So I guess you have to ask yourself what's more important to you, because personally I think Brenda's safety should be your top priority, but if it's not…" Hands held up Jason walks to the door and opens it wide causing Max and Milo to turn around confused. "Here's the door." Jason says turning back to stare at Suzanne.

Speechless at his audacity Suzanne shakes her head. "Are you kicking me out?" She finally asks crossing her arms over her chest.

"No, but I'm warning you I won't put up with the constant phone calls and the dropping in and you ordering me around like I'm some lackey on your payroll. If that's how you think this is going to be then you can leave and take Brenda with you."

"Mr. Morgan…" Suzanne starts to say but the annoyed look she sends her causes her to falter for a second before speaking again. "Jason you have to understand that Brenda is a special person and requires special care, that is my only concern you understand."

"If that's the case then let me do my job and leave me alone, because I have other priorities than Brenda and I've been neglecting them for too long. That ends now." Jason says thinking of Sam and how she has tried twice now to break up with him, he wasn't going to let it happen a third.

"This isn't how I normally operate, you have to understand that."

"I don't care."

"You don't leave me with much of a choice." Suzanne says knowing when she's lost.

"You right." Jason says wanting to get this over with so he could get ready for Sam.

"So what exactly am I paying you for?"

"I don't want your money." Jason shakes his head. "Just let me do my job the way I see fit and we'll get along fine."

"Meaning?" She asks crossing her arms over her chest.

"That I may not be watching over Brenda all the time, but know that the men I have in place are more than qualified to protect her…"

"Can you promise me that?" Suzanne cuts in, eyebrows raised, skeptical.

"Yes." Jason nods his head once. "I have not only trusted them with my life in the past, but with the children, and with Sam's. They are good at what they do."

"Ok then…anything else?"

"I'm not in charge of her social calendar. Who she meets and what she does, as long as it doesn't conflict with her security doesn't matter to me. Understood?"

"Fine." She says in a clipped tone. "What about the Balkan? What are you doing about him?"

"I'm working on him, you're just going to have to trust me on that." Before she could argue, which she clearly wanted to Jason raises a hand. "If that's not good enough my offer still stands about letting Brenda into the hands of someone else."

Suzanne obviously wasn't pleased with the ultimatum that Jason had given her, and she stared at him for a moment before sighing. "I really don't have much say in the matter do I?"

"You really don't." Jason says shaking his head, wishing Sam could be here to hear this. He would have to tell her about it later, she would love to hear Suzanne being put in her place.

"Well than…I hope you know what you're doing." Suzanne turns and picks up her purse and makes her way to the door, stopping with her hand on the handle to turn and stare at Jason. "Don't make me regret this." She says with finality before turning the handle and opening the door and closing it with a loud bang behind her.

Jason shook his head at Suzanne's parting words, that woman truly had no idea who she was dealing with. Hearing a crash from behind him Jason turns towards the stairs and sees Spinelli wincing over a dropped tray, the same tray Jason had told him to leave in the kitchen. "What are you doing?"

"The Jackal just thought now might be a better time to bring the Divine one her refreshments."

"Brenda doesn't need you bringing her a tray of food Spinelli. I thought I've told you that already?" Jason asks crossing his arms over his chest and staring at Spinelli, frustrated with not only the mess but that Spinelli didn't listen to him.

"Ah yes Stonecold might have mentioned…"

"No. Not might Spinelli, I have…numerous times in fact." Jason sighs, understanding now how Sam must have been feeling recently. "Brenda is more than capable to get her own food and tea. You don't have to cater to her like this, in fact you shouldn't be. You have plenty of other things to do that are more important."

"Stonecold is very correct, but no fear because the Jackal has been able to continue his search of the Treacherous Balkan and still keep the Divine One comfortable in our humble abode."

"I'm not just referring to the search on the Balkan Spinelli."

"Well what else could there possibly be?" Spinelli says truly baffled.

Incredulous Jason stares at Spinelli and waits for the computer whiz to figure it out on his own, but after a solid minute of silence Jason grinds his teeth and crosses his arms over his chest. Spinelli was truly clueless. "What about the PI business Spinelli? You're supposed to be her partner, or have you forgotten that? About her?"

"What…No! Fair Samantha…Never!" Shaking his head Spinelli runs his fingers through his hair. "The Jackal has just been elsewhere detained what with the Treacherous Balkan and the Divine One…"

"That is no excuse Spinelli and you know it." Jason says, his tone as cold as his eyes.

It was a first for Spinelli to see Jason stare at him with such contempt and coldness, he was used to the frustration and confusion. "Stonecold?" Spinelli says in a high pitched voice and taking a step backwards, crunching the already broken glass into smaller pieces.

"Spinelli Sam didn't have to partner with you, but she did. And she's come to count on you and you've let her down. Your preoccupation with Brenda has gone on long enough"

"But it's not preoccupation it's…I'm helping to protect the Divine One"

"Fetching her that special tea she likes and bring her fresh flowers every other day isn't protecting her."

"The Jackal didn't realize Stonecold felt this way…the Jackal was unaware…Stonecold never let on."

"Because I am guilty of the same thing Spinelli." Jason sighs, knowing he can't let the young man take all the blame. "But that's about to change. A lot of things are about to change around here." Looking down at the mess still all over the floor Jason runs a hand through his hair and sighs again. "Let's get this mess cleaned up before Sam get's here."Jason says crouching down to pick up the larger pieces of trash.

"Fair Samantha is coming over for a visit?"

"Yea Sam and I are going to have a quiet evening in so if you wouldn't mind…"

"No, no of course not." Spinelli says interrupting Jason. "The Jackal is aware that Stonecold and Fair Samantha prefer their privacy."

"We just haven't spent much time together recently." Jason says standing up and carrying the pieces of glass to the garbage by the desk.

"The Jackal will keep himself busy elsewhere" Spinelli says before disappearing into the kitchen to fetch the broom and dustpan.

It took Sam closer to an two hours to get herself ready and over to Jason's, after getting over her initial shock she had to make sure there was something to be shocked about. And then she still had to get herself ready, which was harder to do with shaky hands. And even though she knew Jason wouldn't care how she looked or what she wore it was a sense of pride. Brenda wasn't going to make Sam feel like a mess or a lesser person. Just because she wasn't a super model or a face for an international charity or Port Charles own personal angel, she was still Sam McCall. She could handle herself in dangerous situations, shoot a gun better than most, and kept her cool under pressure. She had been through hell and back, coming out strong on the other side. Sam just needed to remember that and not let Brenda, or anyone else for that matter to get to her…now if only that wasn't easier said than done.

Stepping off the elevator Sam was greeted by Max and Milo and with a warm smile she stops in front of the two brothers. "Is it safe to enter?" She asks, making a small joke at the fact Jason's penthouse recently had been full of fighting and cold stares.

Chuckling Max nods his head. "It's been surprisingly quiet since he returned, I don't know if that's a good sign or not."

"Well don't forget to mention both, Mr. C and Suzanne's loud departure." Milo says with a smirk.

"Right…they both left not long after Jason entered clearly upset."

"Hmm interesting." Sam says with a smirk of her own, guessing at what that could've been about.

"It is." Max agrees turning to open the door for Sam, as she passes by him to enter he holds out a hand causing her to pause. "Can I just say it's nice to see you smiling again."

"Oh Max…" Sam says slightly shocked at his words.

"We both are." Milo agrees.

"We don't mean any disrespect, but we've both noticed you've seemed unhappy the last couple weeks." Max quickly says, not wanting Sam to get the wrong impression.

"Both you and Mr. Morgan have." Milo adds. "And we just concerned is all, but you seem better…happy now. It's nice."

"You're right, we have and I am, happier that is." Sam nods her head, appreciative that they noticed.

"Well we're glad." Max says before leaning forward to close the door for Sam who was still smiling.

Turning around Sam sets her purse down on the desk and shrugs off her jacket as she hears footsteps rushing down the stairs, but they weren't Jason's. Turning back she has to control her features at the sight of Spinelli. Still unhappy with her friend and business partner Sam crosses her arms over her chest and half expects him to completely ignore her presence, being too caught up in whatever errand Brenda had him on. So when he walks directly towards her and stops Sam was taken by surprise. "Spinelli…?"

"No Fair Samantha, the Jackal must insist he speaks first since I have oh so much to apologize for. First for neglecting the Fair One when she has always been so gracious and kind and then to ignore our business…a partnership that I truly benefit from and don't justly deserve…the Jackal has no words and can only hope the Goddess will forgive him. Please forgive the Jackal…I don't know what has come over me in the past weeks." Sam was shocked speechless and was only able to nod her head in response, causing Spinelli to jump and quickly hug Sam before she even knew it was coming. Stepping back Spinelli readjusts his messenger bag strap. "The Jackal will then depart now and if needed can be found at the offices of McCall and Jackal. I believe I have much work to make up for."

Before Sam could respond Spinelli was out the door and she was once again left alone, but this time for a brief period of time before Jason joined her carrying out two plates of what looked like reheated Chinese food. "Oh yummy." Sam murmurs, stepping closer with her nose leading the way, her stomach growling lightly.

"It was, but that was an hour ago when it first arrived." Jason says jokingly, his blue eyes practically twinkling from amusement.

"Oh haha I know…I'm a little late, but it was extenuating circumstances I swear." Sam says with crossing an X over her heart.

"Is everything alright?" Jason asks setting to plates down and turning to face Sam, opening his arms for her to enter them and pulling her in close once she does. When Sam doesn't respond right away Jason looks down at her concerned. "Sam? Is everything alright?"

"Oh yes, everything is alright Jason." Sam says smiling brightly and staring up at him. "In fact better than alright." She says pulling from his grasp to lower herself to get to her plate and the chopsticks.

"Is that so?" Jason asks joining Sam, but his attention fully on her and not the food, he couldn't help but smile at how much better she looked. A major improvement from before, she had color in her face and a light in her eyes. Jason liked seeing it.

Sam nodded her head and after swallowing a large bite sets her chopsticks back down and turns to face Jason. "Yes, Jason, much better." Taking a deep breath Sam reaches out to grasp Jason's hands, and smiles at the confused look in his eyes. "Jason I have something important to tell you."

"Ok Sam, whatever it is you can tell me." He says wondering if he should be concerned, but figured Sam wouldn't seem so happy if it was something bad. "I will always be here for you."

"Well I'm glad you said that because..." But Sam's words are cut off from a loud pounding at the door. "You have got to be kidding me!" Sam says roughly looking over Jason's shoulder to glare at the door.

"Just ignore it Sam." Jason says drawing her gaze back to him by brushing her bangs back. "Whoever it is Max and Milo would've let them in if it were important."

Nodding her head Sam tries to think of a good way to start the conversation, but her thoughts are interrupted again by the pounding on the door. "Jason…" Sam groans dropping her head onto her chest.

"I'm so sorry Sam." Jason sighs standing and making his way to the door. At the same time quick, light footsteps come down the stairs and then Brenda appears looking a little anxious. "Brenda it's not a good time." Jason pauses on his way to the door.

"I can see that, but what I have to say will only take a second." Turning her gaze to Sam Brenda sends an apologetic smile. "Sorry for interrupting."

"No…no it's fine." Sam sighs pointing a hand towards the door. "Get in line."

With a sympathetic smile in Sam's direction Jason turns back to the door. "Whatever it is it better be important." The words were only half out of his mouth before Carly had stormed her way into the penthouse.

"Jason what is this about me being stopped at the door? That can't be right!" The blonde hurricane says before taking in the situation. "What the hell am I interrupting?" She asks with a critical eye.

**Ok so obviously that's not the end, but I don't know exactly where I'm going from here yet so I'm going to cut this one off here and there will of course be a part three. Which will hopefully be the end! So again thanks to everyone reading and reviewing! You're all awesome!**


End file.
